


I'll Always Come Back

by SaphsCorner



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Oneshot, Originally Posted on Wattpad, personas only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphsCorner/pseuds/SaphsCorner
Summary: When Doc unexpectedly disappears from the Hermitcraft server for months on end, Bdubs is left behind to grieve prematurely. Heartbroken, he takes to sitting by Doc's portal day after day, just watching and waiting for him to return.
Relationships: BdoubleO100/Docm77, Bdubs/Doc, Doc/BDubs, Docm77/BdoubleO100
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	I'll Always Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! I decided to repost this old oneshot from my Bdoc oneshots book on Wattpad to contribute to the growing Bdoc tag here on Ao3! Speaking of which, there are now three pages on the main Bdoc tag (Docm77/BdoubleO100), so let's keep writing and get this tag a filter!!
> 
> Anyways I wrote this back in September back when Doc had left for a few months and had just come back so that's when this takes place.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Bdubs pulled his knees to his chest, staring wistfully at Doc’s side of the mansion. The sun was starting to slip down below the sea, but he didn’t want to move just yet. Nearly everyday, he’d come over to his side, swing his legs over the cut-off edge of the floor, and face the opposite half as if waiting for Doc to come back.

Three months had gone by since Doc had vanished, and it hurt Bdubs bad to see the dust settling over the other’s side of the mansion. 

It wasn’t unheard of for Hermits to disappear for extended periods of time, reappearing mysteriously anywhere from a week to several years later with no recollection of what happened in between. Bdubs had been a victim of this kind of disappearance back in Season Six, but he’d never been hit so personally on the other end, watching someone close to him simply disappear one day.

None of the other Hermits knew of his habit of daily watching and waiting, and he wanted to keep it that way. In their eyes, he had no reason to be breaking down so heavily over Doc’s disappearance, but it was almost like he was fueling his own premature grief. Some Hermits left and never came back, and for all anyone knew, that could be the case for Doc. So each time Bdubs visited the mansion and saw no sign of the vanished Hermit, it felt more and more like visiting a grave.

And yet he came time and time again. 

Bdubs shifted to lay down on the wooden floor, still facing Doc’s mansion as darkness started to fall over the property. He'd already decided not to leave that night, which was becoming more and more common for the lonely Hermit.

There was always a part of him that hoped that he'd wake up with a warm hand on his back, and the first thing he’d hear as the golden light of morning filtered in through his eyelids would be a soft-spoken accented voice, speaking “I’m back”. 

As Bdubs drifted off to sleep that night, he let those wistful thoughts fall away. The reality would likely be less than he imagined, and there was no point in letting his imagination run wild with pointless fantasies. It was really just a waiting game.

~~~

Bdubs woke up the next morning as he did every morning: sore and quiet on the floor of the mansion. He’d dreamt the previous night of Doc’s return. That was what he dreamed almost every night, but it still left him longing and regretful when morning came around.

He sat up with a small groan, rubbing a hand over his shoulder where it had been pressed into the hard floorboards. He found himself a new comfortable position still facing the mansion’s other half, and started to run a hand through his hair to neaten it. He told himself he’d leave in a little while, but he wasn’t ready just yet. 

So it was back to sitting and staring and watching and waiting as he tried to keep his wandering mind down to earth.

Soon enough though, the morning turned to afternoon, and Bdubs hadn’t moved from his spot.  _ Just a little longer. Just a little longer _ . He repeated over and over. He rocked back and forth rhythmically with his knees hugged to his chest. 

It was like any other day of waiting, until… it wasn’t anymore. 

Bdubs was stirred from his spaced out thoughts by the whooshing of a portal across the property. He looked up, a bit confused as to who might be using Doc’s portal. It made no sense to him until he saw the portal’s user step out from around the corner, form lab coat fluttering in the afternoon breeze. 

“....Doc?”

Bdubs’ voice was quiet and a bit hesitant at first as he got to his feet. A part of him couldn’t - and almost  _ wouldn’t  _ \- believe what he was seeing. 

_ Is… is this really happening?  _ He questioned, his mind swimming.

He watched Doc take a few more steps out into the open of the yard, looking around almost confusedly until making eye contacts with Bdubs. 

“Bdubs!” The German called out, raising an arm to wave to him. 

Bdubs’ heart rate picked up pace, his expression twisting into a grin.  _ It  _ is  _ him!  _

“Doc!” He called out, his voice bright with undisguised excitement. He bounced on his toes, waving frantically. 

He desperately just wanted to embrace him, and couldn’t be bothered with stairs or elytra. Equipped only with his armor, Bdubs leapt off the edge of the floor, his feet hitting the fake grass surrounding his half of the mansion a moment later. He felt a hot pain shoot up one ankle as he sort of rolled in a makeshift landing, and a part of him regretted leaping so recklessly from such a height. But as he looked up at Doc again who was slowly making his way toward him, the pain seemed meaningless. 

“Doc! I’m coming!” He shouted out again. He got back to his feet and waved again, grinning uncontrollably as he limped towards him as fast as his fresh injury would allow. He realized it would've been a lot smarter to get down the safe way, but his mind was so full of ecstatic thoughts that bounce around the confines of his mind, he really didn’t care.

_ It wasn’t for nothing!  _

_ I knew he’d come back!  _

_ He’s really here! _

The thoughts were like dozens of tiny voices shouting over one another in a dissonance of enchantment as he grew closer to Doc. 

Bdubs cleared the last few paces between them, practically leaping into Doc’s embrace and hugging him tight as dry sobs started to shake his shoulders. 

“I thought I lost you, Doc!” He cried, burying his face in the hybrid’s chest. 

Doc tender up slightly, but melted into it pretty quickly as he hugged Bdubs back. “H-how long was I… was I gone?” He asked hesitantly. As expected of a mysterious disappearance and reappearance, Doc had no idea how much time had passed, and was quite frankly a little afraid to know the answer. 

“It-it’s been three months, Doc,” Bdubs sniffled, thick tears starting to leak out of his mismatched eyes. 

Doc let out a large exhale. “Bdubs… I…” 

“I waited here for you  _ everyday _ , just watching and waiting for you to come back from my side of the mansion. You have no idea-” his words were interrupted by a loud sob, followed by a forced sniffle. “-no idea how much I missed you.”

Doc pulled him closer, threading his organic hand through Bdubs’ hair. “I’m so sorry. One minute I was here, the next I wasn’t. I’d never consciously leave you behind.” 

Bdubs started to cry harder, but here and there little overjoyed laughs would crack through the sobs. “I know. I’m just… I-I’m so glad you’re back, Doc. I don’t- I don’t know what I would’ve… would’ve done if I’d lost you.” 

“Oh. Bdubs. I’ll always come back to you.” He pulled back a little to look him in the eyes. He drew a thumb over Bdubs’ cheek, wiping away the tears. “I promise I’ll always come back.” 

Something of a relieved smile began to grow on Bdubs’ face as he found his way back fully into Doc’s arms. “Thank you.” 

The two just stayed embracing each other in the middle of the lawn for long moments that turned into countless minutes. Though that bit of physical contact couldn’t begin to make up for lost time, it was enough for them right then and there. 


End file.
